


100 words on hacking Hydra’s headquarters without leaving a trace

by loveinadoorway



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a prompt in LiveJournal's comment_fic group by scribble_myname: <br/>Leverage/Agents of SHIELD, Alec Hardison + Skye, age of the geek, baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on hacking Hydra’s headquarters without leaving a trace

Sometimes, it helped to be connected.   
All hacktivists were connected and Alec had helped out before, when Skye got stuck trying to pin something on a mark.  
The important bit, though, would be to hide Skye’s helper from Coulson. It wouldn’t do at all to make Hardison’s existence known to the enemy. 

Just as she was hugging Alec goodbye, Coulson turned the street corner.  
“So… who’s your friend, Skye?”  
She reluctantly introduced him.  
“How did you pull off something an entire organization of secret agents couldn’t?” Coulson enquired, something like awe in his voice.  
“Age of the geek, baby…. Sir.”


End file.
